Homecoming
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: It had been five years since he had last seen her. A man comes home.


Disclaimer: They are not mine, none of them.  
Title: Homecoming  
Author: JnnLuvsU

It had been five years since he had last seen her. Since he had left. She had been hurt when he left, but didn't realize that he had done it for her own good.

She ran to him, hugged him tight, "It's so good to see you," she whispered.

He hugged her tightly, the feeling in his heart exploding. The feelings he had for her had not even diminished in the slightest, "I've missed you, Mione," he told her.

Hermione pulled back, putting distance between them, "What are you doing here?" Now that she was over her shock at seeing him, she could feel the old anger building up.

He took a deep breath, "It was time to come back. I've been running for too long." He had to make her understand. Understand that he still loved her. He reached for her, but she backed out of his reach.

"I remember you asking me to wait for you to figure things out," she said, her voice shaking and tears building in her eyes.

He looked into her eyes, had he been gone too long? Was it too late? He hoped not, "I remember," he said, reaching out his left hand to wipe her tears away.

She pushed his hand away with her left hand and then ran her fingers through her hair. The sunlight reflected off something on her hand. That was when he noticed them. On her third finger, two rings. One a gold band with a princess cut diamond on it, the other a simple gold band. His heart sank in his chest and he felt as if he were dying inside.

She saw his face fall and followed his gaze to her hand. "I'm married now, you know. Almost a year. People didn't think we were serious, and most really expected me to wait for you. Oh, well, we showed them. Your mother was quite happy that I moved on, she always told me that I shouldn't wait for you."

She could see the hurt in his eyes, "Why?" he managed to choke out.

She had to calm herself down, as if she should have to explain herself to him. He was the one who left, the one who never wrote, never called.

"Why?" she echoed, "you're asking me why? You've got nerve, Ronald Weasley. You never called, never wrote, never contacted me in any way. I waited a while, but then I moved on. I wasn't going to wait forever, you know." She looked into his eyes, "a lot has changed in the past five years."

As if to emphasize her point, a small child with white blonde hair ran up to her and threw his hands around her leg.

She bent down to pick up the boy, grinning, "Well, hello there, Bill, where's your father?"

Bill hid his head in her shoulder, "Daddy mad at me," he said, then looked at the other man, "Who you?"

Ron looked at the small boy, especially noticing his hair. Please tell me she didn't marry him, he thought to himself. Hermione laughed as another man approached them. "William Malfoy," he said, his tone both stern and amused, "what did I tell you about running away?"

Hermione handed Bill to his father, despite the boy's protests. "I sorry, daddy," he said, "but you mad at me, me no want you mad."

Hermione stroked the boy's hair, "Daddy's not mad at you," she said. She turned her attention back to Ron, who looked about ready to explode, "You married_ him_," he said, not bothering to keep the disgust out of his voice.

Hermione and Draco looked at one another and burst out laughing. Draco turned to Ron, "You actually think that she would marry me, or that I would marry her for that matter," he said.

Ron was now confused, "Ok, that's a relief," he said.

Bill tugged on Hermione's robes, "Auntie, who's he? He gots mommy's hair."

Ron looked at Hermione and then Draco, "Auntie?" he asked, "and what about my hair."

Hermoine sighed, "I am actually Bill's aunt. Draco's married to my sister-in-law. Um, look Ron. I meant it when I said that a lot of things have changed."

Ron was piecing together what was going on, and one question he dreaded being answered now burned in his head, "who are you married to?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Me," a voice rang out from behind Ron. Hermione grinned when she saw her husband standing there and hoped that there wouldn't be any bloodshed.

Ron's worst fears were confirmed as he recognized the voice behind him. His shoulders slumped and he turned slowly. He watched as the man made his way to Hermione's side and put his arm around her. He grinned, hoping this was a prank, but then saw the matching gold band on the man's left hand. He felt betrayed, "What...How?" he stammered.

"You left, Ron," the man said. He looked into his wife's eyes, "We never expected to fall in love, honest. In fact, I was one of the few who told her that she _should_ wait for you."

"I don't bloody believe this," Ron said, and before he knew what was happening, he took a swing at the other man.

George stopped the blow easily, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, little brother," he whispered, "you couldn't possibly think that she would actually wait five years for you, could you? Do you think that she deserved that? She deserves so much more than you."

Ron dropped his hand, defeated, "Fine," he said, "any other surprises I should know about?" he asked.

"Depends," George answered, "you staying this time."

"Yeah," Ron answered, "It's time for me to come home. So, what else has changed?"

Draco spoke up, "I'm married to your sister. This is our son."

Ron turned to him, "You and Ginny?" he asked, "but you hate my family."

Draco shrugged, "but I found something more powerful than hate, my love for her."

"Harry's married to Luna now," Hermione said, "they have twins, Lily and Renee."

"Harry married Loony?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yep, not long after you left. Professor Dumbledore died last year," George answered.

"Really," Ron asked, surprised, they had all forgotten that he was only human, "Who's running Hogwarts?

"Professor Snape," Draco answered.

"What happened to Professor McGonagall?" Ron asked.

The other three looked at each other confused for a moment, before Hermione turned to Ron, "I thought you were still here when they got married, but I guess not. Professor Snape _is _Professor McGonagall. She and Professor Snape were married five years ago."

"McGonagall and Snape?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, "surprised us all."

"Any other strange marriages that I need to know about?"

Hermione racked her brain, "Um, Charlie and Pansy, you know about them, right? Percy married Penelope a few years ago, but none of us were invited to that wedding. Fred's still single. Neville married Susan Bones last year. And Professor Lupin married Tonks just a few weeks ago. I think that's about it."

Ron nodded, "How's mum?" he asked.

"She's fine, Ron. She misses you, not that she'd admit it of course, but she misses you," George answered.

"It's time for me to go home." Ron said.

George hugged his younger brother, "Yes, little brother, it is. Everyone will be happy to see you."

Draco turned to Bill, "Bill, this is your mommy's brother. Meet your Uncle Ron."


End file.
